


Make You Miss Me (Sam Winchester x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N and Sam had an argument. She tries to make Sam jealous to make him forgive her.





	Make You Miss Me (Sam Winchester x reader)

When Sam and I argued, it was always about stupid things. Little stuff that we did always irked each other. Then after our argument, we both waited for the other person to apologize first. It didn’t matter how the argument started, we wouldn’t exchange words until one of us breaks or when Dean forced us to make up. 

This time, we fought during a hunt. We were dealing with a shapeshifter and Sam told me to stay in the car just in case. That way, Sam and Dean wouldn’t mistake the shapeshifter with me when it changed its form. 

Luckily, the shifter wasn’t smart enough to try to confuse us; It stayed in its original form from when we found him. When I left the car to go save the two boys, Dean was being choked by the shifter while Sam was on the floor in pain. I quickly shot the shifter with silver bullets, killing him instantly. Dean was glad that I came or else he would’ve probably been strangled to death but of course Sam wasn’t pleased. 

‘The shifter didn’t shift into me! Besides, it was about to kill Dean.’ I argued with Sam while I sat in the back seat, on our way back to the motel. 

‘What if he did shift, Y/N? What were we supposed to do?’ Sam turned around from the front seat. 

‘But he didn’t!’

Dean sighed as he drove the car. ‘Quit yappin. You children need to grow up and just forget about this. What’s done is done.’ 

Sam rolled his eyes and faced forward, leaning against the window. 

‘Yeah Sam, just be happy that I saved your brother’s life.’ 

‘And almost ended yours.’ Sam added. 

‘Shh!’ Dean shushed us. ‘I will make you guys walk if I have to.’ Knowing Dean, he wasn’t kidding when he said that. I kept my mouth shut until we got back to the motel.

As soon as Dean pulled over in the parking lot, I got out and headed straight to the room. Quickly hopping into the shower, Dean and Sam bickering was heard as they came into the room. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but I assumed it was about our argument. 

As soon as I was done, I put my clean clothes on and got out. ‘Finally.’ Dean yelled.

‘Dean’s hungry and there’s a diner close by that’s still open. Wanna come?’ Sam questioned me. 

I nodded, ‘Yeah sure.’

‘Wow, you guys aren’t arguing. It’s a good start.’ Dean said, picking his keys up. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

‘Dean, we just got here and I’m not ready yet.’ I whined as he called over the waiter.

‘Should’ve thought about it in the car, sweet pea.’ he smirked, then the waiter walks over to our table. 

‘What can I get for you guys?’ he asked.

‘I’d like a cheeseburger and pie please.’ Dean ordered his food with a grin on his face. 

Sam continued, ‘Salad for me please.’

‘Alright.’ The waiter said as he wrote down the orders on his notepad. ‘And what can I get you?’

‘Uhm,’ I hesitated, not knowing what to order. ‘I’ll have a cheeseburger as well.’ 

He smiled sweetly, ‘Coming right up.’ As he walked away, Dean viciously elbowed me on my side.

‘I’m sitting right next to you, no need to do all that.’

Dean chuckled, ‘Dude, how did you not see that?’ 

With a confused look on his face, Sam questioned his brother. ‘What are you talking about?’ 

‘He was totally checking Y/N out. You saw that grin on his face?!’ 

Sam huffed, ‘Dean, you’re thinking too much.’

‘Don’t look now, but he’s looking at you.’

Ignoring Dean, I turned around as I make eye contact with the waiter. He raises his eyebrows and mouthed ‘Hey’. I returned a wave, when I see Sam rolling his eyes in the corner of my eye. 

Perfect, I thought to myself; I can try to get Sam to give up by making him jealous. One of us would never apologize and I was tired of hearing Dean’s “Stop being a child” lectures. I was stubborn and so was Sam but this time, I’ll make him apologize first.

‘Didn’t I just say don’t look now Y/N?’ Dean whined.

Sam ignored his brother and turned to me. ‘I know what you’re doing.’

I grinned at Sam. ‘I’m not doing anything.’ 

‘It’s not going to work.’

‘Here we go again.’ Dean sighed. ‘Sam just apologize to her.’ 

‘I told you, I’m not in the wrong. She should’ve stayed in the car like I told her to do. She could’ve gotten hurt, you know.’

The waiter came just in time as he brought out foods to our table. Before the waiter left, he slid a paper right by us. Sam’s then quickly grabbed the paper and opened it.

As Sam crumbled it and threw it on the table, Dean picked it up and read it. ‘It’s just a receipt. You thought he wrote her his number didn’t you, little brother?’ Dean laughed out loud.

‘No, I just saw the price and uh it’s really expensive here huh?’ Sam stutterd as he looked for excuses.

‘Sammy, just give up. Please, I miss you’ I pouted.

‘If you apologize first, then yes.’ Sam smirked. As we started eating our food, the waiter walked towards us. 

‘I forgot to give you this. Call me anytime.’ he said as he handed me a paper.

‘Alright.’ Sam spoke as he snatched the paper out of his hand. ‘I give up Y/N. I’m sorry.’

Pretending to not look happy, I gave a dramatic sigh. ‘I guess I’ll forgive you.’

Looking confused, the waiter slowly walked away. Dean rolled his eyes. ‘You guys are so immature.’ 

Sam chuckled, 'Real funny coming from you, Dean.’


End file.
